


【冬盾冬】Dear Mr. Barnes 亲爱的巴恩斯先生（六-七）

by toya_3507



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toya_3507/pseuds/toya_3507





	【冬盾冬】Dear Mr. Barnes 亲爱的巴恩斯先生（六-七）

六

二十三年前的夏天，Bucky的母亲决定嫁给一名飞行员。Bucky的外祖母对此非常不满，在她还是个小孩子的时候，她曾经历过轰炸机每天每晚从头顶嗡嗡飞过的恐惧，因此对这种飞行物充满了莫名其妙的敌意。“如果飞机掉了下来可怎么办？”她说，“这种事情发生的还少吗？”

Bucky的母亲微笑着柔声告诉她飞机是发生意外事故几率最小的交通工具之一，这是自己从报纸和书籍里看到的，虽然并不是能够说服她最有效的方法。“再说，”Bucky的母亲双眼发亮的端详着挂在穿衣镜旁的婚纱，“他可以去看看这个世界，没准儿我也能和他一起。上帝，我从未感觉如此幸福。”

兴许是她脸上的神采感动了她的母亲，后者嘟嘟囔囔着，不情愿的翻出自己的丝绸手帕作为给她结婚用的“蓝色的东西”。

她在他们的结婚照和录像带里很漂亮，他也是。她的口红在喝了香槟酒之后被蹭到了嘴唇外面，他伸出大拇指替她擦掉。Bucky不知道她在往后的日子里有多么经常的想起那个炎热的下午，她闻着从窗户外面飘进来的潮湿的青草香气，认为与为她戴上戒指的人就这样一起走向世界尽头是理所当然的事。他发现自己越是长大，就越是忍不住想象她那时的心情。被自己深爱的人所深爱到底有多么幸福，才让她能够毫不避讳的说出来？他们最终被死亡分开了，不是因为飞机掉了下来，而是因为一道闪电，正好落在了他的头顶。有两三个人受了伤，但只有他当场就咽了气。如此的小概率，比飞机失事要小得多，小到人们在电闪雷鸣暴雨倾盆躲在家里望着被雨水打湿的街道和人群时绝不会想“会否有人因此死去”，但这发生了在他身上，发生在了怀孕八个月的她身上，发生在了还没机会见到世界的Bucky身上。

也许还是不要太得意忘形的好。Bucky想，他一向认为上帝喜欢给原本美好的人生添加些痛苦，才好让幸福更显得弥足珍贵，痛苦也就更刻骨铭心。在她说出那句话的时候齿轮就开始缓慢的转动，她在红毯上朝前迈着的每一步，都是向着与他的分离更近一分。如同自Bucky被Steve狠狠地按在垃圾桶边的那个晚上起，他们就在朝着今天的局面前进。

“我只是想念——你在这里时的日子，”Steve说，他低下头看着面前的地面，“抱歉我表现的太过头，我不擅长于此。”

Steve是对的，Bucky想，他从不擅长于表达情感，就像他说“我想念那些日子”，而不是“我想念你”。他面对Bucky的成绩时没说“你做得很好”，他说“这很不错”。他不曾和Gene和Angela正面对峙，他只是忍耐十足的说“请闭上嘴”。 他擅长的是用平日寻常的时时刻刻堆积起来的朴实，一举虏获人心。Bucky因而学会了每每侧过头去，去寻找那些躲在他的微笑、他的皱眉、他的嘴角之后的脉脉温情。

“Natasha上一次回来时去警局找了Sam。”Steve说。

“听上去像是她会做的事。”Bucky哼了一声。

“他恰巧出勤，最后我带她去吃了饭。”Steve继续说。

“听上去像是他会做的事。”Bucky说。“这是我见过最愚蠢的欲拒还迎，Nat应该直接把他的头按进水里直到他答应不再装腔作势。”

“听上去像是你会做的事。”Steve微笑着凝视Bucky磨蹭香烟的手指。

“陷入一段关系需要勇气，”Bucky回答，“如果认为过多考虑而不会变得懦弱才是大错特错。”

他花了几秒工夫明白Steve决定就此打住保持沉默，又停了几秒才抬起头发现Steve正在直直的盯着自己。Steve毫不掩饰神情的时刻很少，上一次是三年前，当他跨进飘满汗臭和运动除臭剂味道的足球队更衣室，看到Bucky把老二放进跪在自己面前的男孩子嘴里时。他像是只有在深刻意识到Bucky比他想象中成长得更快的瞬间才会露出这样的表情。

Bucky在那间更衣室度过了人生中最漫长的一分钟。有可能是肾上腺素的作用，也有可能是他就是想这么做。比赛后他和队里另一个交换过几次眼神的男孩儿有默契的留到了最后，他没说几句话，连个吻也没给，他们又不是在做什么柔情蜜意的事。他两腿张开坐在长凳上，放任眼前的人卖力的吮吸他。Steve也许又会跟什么人聊起来，或是一言不发的独自离开，对此他没有太过在意。他们都那么饥渴，根本没余力警惕还有谁会在这个当口走进来。他先是隐约听到了有人迟疑着推开木质门的声音，然后那一分钟开始了。

Bucky已经半勃了。他朝后仰着头，头脑里出乎意料清醒的转着些别的念头，想借此延长达到高潮的时间。男孩儿起先用舌头舔它，然后把它含了进去。他大概不是那种一心一意做事的人，所以时不时抬头讨好的看向Bucky。即使面对的是个几乎完全陌生的人，Bucky也忍不住因为对方通红的眼角和被性器塞得鼓起的脸颊而感到情欲高涨。他手臂向后撑在长凳上，右手的手指尖紧紧地扣着凳子的边缘，脑子里描绘着Steve结实的小臂，和弯下腰时后背的线条。

这也是为什么当Bucky最初看到Steve时会以为这只是他的一场幻觉。他神情恍惚的看着那张脸，以为这就像很多个夜晚他入睡之后梦到的那样，Steve突然出现在他的幻想里，远远地、近乎残忍地看着他抚慰自己，一步也不上前。但那个Steve即便沉默寡言，却不会带着如此真切的惊讶以及羞耻。Bucky恍恍惚惚的白日春梦因为那些惊讶变成一面裂了缝的镜子：这是真的Steve，可能打算等他一起回家，可能因为等不到就进来看看，却没料想到会看到这些景象。

Bucky猜不到Steve此刻在想些什么，因为对方就像被泥浇筑过似的愣在了原地一动不动。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，目光情不自禁的下滑到Steve胸口的那块皮肤，那里因为闷热的空气泛着汗水和红色。事实上，Steve整个人露在外面的皮肤都红透了，他呆呆的望着Bucky，一只手还扶在门上忘了拿开。他看起来并不愤怒，不像大部分抓到孩子做这种事的家长那样暴跳如雷。羞耻似乎也不是最大的原因，他的眼睛里透着浓浓的茫然，仿佛还没拿定主意到底该怎么应对眼下的状况，Bucky从未见过这样不知道如何是好的他。欲望毫无理由地像燎原的火一样席卷了Bucky，他浑身紧绷，不明白自己为什么还不让男孩儿停下，而是纵容着毫不知情的对方，在Steve的注视下将自己努力吞进去，直到抵在窄小的嗓子眼儿。

汗水从Bucky的脖子后面和额前不断地流下来，让他差点忍不住挪开视线。喘息成了这间屋子里唯一能听到的声音。Bucky贪婪的紧盯着Steve，从他的眉毛，到他的颧骨，他的嘴唇，他的耳垂，他滚动的喉结——Steve小小的咽了口口水，这意味着什么？他没被Bucky毫不掩饰的视线吓退，他的眼光反倒像是一层薄雾，轻柔地、毫无缝隙地笼罩在了Bucky身上。Bucky的胸口猛地钝痛了几下，即使前几秒刚经历过深喉的快感也没有剧烈波动的心跳这时候突然变快，他看向Steve僵硬的手指和不断吞咽的动作，心脏像是在炎热的夏天里突然打了个冷战，他觉得——

兴许是感觉到了Bucky的动摇，男孩儿疑惑的放开了他，转过身顺着他的视线向门口望去，发出小声的惊呼。“老天，”他责备Steve，“介意敲敲门吗？”

Steve如梦初醒般的转开了视线，他转过身去一言不发的离开了，只有在原地晃来晃去的门板昭示着他的慌乱。

“那是你的继父？”男孩儿转头问Bucky，“他可真辣。”

“再这么叫他我就砸断你的鼻子。”Bucky说，他粗鲁的把对方按了回去。

在那一分钟，Bucky产生了种他属于Steve、而Steve也属于他的错觉。但在之后的成万上亿个分分秒秒里，他不得不不断地告诉自己，他错了。

七

在“更衣室事件”发生的一周后，Steve已经可以做到不一面对Bucky就张口结舌尴尬的说不出话，对他来说这已经足够好。他们默契的把它放进了彼此“绝不会提起”的谈话箱中，可有那么一两次，在他们交谈时，Steve仍然偶尔控制不住脸红，这不知为何令Bucky感到心花怒放，他骄傲的断定那是因为自己，并且笃定Steve再也无法删掉那些念头。

就连Steve因为想起他而感到羞耻这件事也令Bucky万分开心，但他仍然不知道该如何开口。让他踌躇的原因像婚前恐惧症一样无法抵挡也难说清楚，就好比当人们怀抱着信念不假思索的跋涉千里到了目的地，却又在开门前的一刹那毫无理由的开始犹豫。

他因此连着好几个晚上都在想要怎样打破僵局，显然，他还保有着十八岁男孩儿该有的一往无前的勇气，但又缺乏谈话的艺术。好吧，没什么可浪漫的，他们已经对彼此太过熟悉，“做我的男朋友”这话听起来除了让他更像个高中生之外别无意义，成年人该怎么做？他们通常都怎么交往的？吃顿饭，看电影，一夜欢愉，多来几次，就水到渠成？

这显而易见的行不通，他们吃过无数次饭，看过很多场电影，由性生爱对于长久共同居住的人们来说也不是个好选择。最终Bucky沮丧地意识到，会思考“成年人该怎么做”本身就意味着他要走的路还有很远。

现在也是如此。Bucky看着走在他前面的Steve的背影想，永远都一样，他在成长，Steve同样在。Steve是走在前头的那个，他停下来，就被甩得更远，而追得太急，又会摔跤。

那段时间他下定了决心，即使被Steve嘲笑，即使他所做的是小孩子的把戏，他还是要说出来，不再蠢呼呼的以歌示爱，不再愚昧的期盼着有一天Steve忽然开窍，不再总想着“等有天我变成了大人”。他在脑海里模拟过太多太多场景，每次都惹得自己先傻笑起来。在那些故事里，有些Steve会发怒，有些Steve会沉默，还有一些冲上来吻他，但不管哪一种，最终，最终他们都会在一起。

停下，别想了。Bucky把烟蒂掐灭，在心里对自己说。

他决定在周五的晚上付诸实践。他没有告诉Natasha，没有告诉任何人。现在想来，也许他潜意识里已经预料到了结果，但那个晚上的他只是兴奋地手心出汗，连心脏都在颤抖。他打了很多腹稿，然后又一一否定。他觉得不管怎么说都很蠢，可即使这种愚蠢也让他开心。

不要再想了。

Steve那天很晚都没回来。他给Bucky打电话说正和同事聚餐，为了庆祝某人的生日。他们在“乔治爸爸”，Rockpot的警察最爱去的酒吧，那一端热闹哄哄的快乐气息随着电波传过来，让Bucky的心也变得柔软。“好吧，”他告诉Steve，“别让Sam喝太多酒。”他爬上自己的床，想象明天宿醉未醒的Steve的模样，苍白着脸捂着脑袋，一边痛苦的喝下牛奶一边呻吟。

停下。

Bucky在第二个早上看到了东倒西歪的被扔在门口的两双鞋。他听到了Steve的房间里传出来的说话的声音。然后Steve打开房门，一脸歉意的说但愿昨晚他没被他们吵醒。一个深棕色头发的年轻男人从Steve背后的房间里走出来，他的左手亲昵的在Steve的腰上轻轻划过，后者像是毫无知觉的走向厨房，打开冰箱，拿出三个鸡蛋。

不，别想了。

Bucky呆呆的站在原地，他还能闻到擦身而过时从Steve温热的白色T恤上散发出的关于睡眠的气息。他知道他睡觉时总是穿着它。他从没见过Steve带谁回来过夜但现在他见到了，他们并排站在洗碗池前，商量着该做些什么填饱肚子，之间弥漫着一种他怎么也挤不进去的暧昧。

Bucky希望自己还留在昨天，他突然觉得整个世界都不对劲儿了，好像在那一刻，什么都不再重要，一切都停摆了、不转了、死掉了——

停下。

Angela家门打开的一瞬间，一股喧闹从里面窜出来把他们拉扯了进去。Angela请来的厨师已经上主菜了，Bucky和Steve被安排在靠近角落的位置坐下。人们要么在聊些Gene的陈年趣事，要么就抱怨着自己没准哪天也会被身上的老毛病要了命。Angela喝掉了一杯酒，紧接着是另一杯，她哭着砸碎了酒杯，又大笑着拿了个新的。

她斜靠在钢琴边上，伴着Swanson太太的演奏开始唱《全心全意》。

**全心全意，我全身心的爱上你了，只有蠢人才会这样疯狂迷恋——**

屋子里所有人跟随她和着钢琴声投入了合唱：

**——因为你已经紧紧抓住我的心。**

***

文中歌词来自于网易的翻译。


End file.
